User blog:StormCaster/Fan-Made: World's Greatest Telepath - Professor X
It's time for the World's Greatest Telepath to enter the battlefield in Avengers Alliance. Well I know some of you guys(including my self) wants Prof X to be a playable character and here are my ideas. He could be a Special Operations hero and my idea.... Hero: Professor X Class: Tactician Stats: *'Health '- 2/5 *'Stamina '- 3/5 *'Attack '- 3/5 *'Defense '- 2/5 *'Accuracy '- 2/5 *'Evasion '- 1/5 Passives: Master Telepath: *Chance to perform a pre-emptive psychic attack when an enemy attacks and has 20% chance to cause Psychic Lock *Guaranteed pre-emptive attack on enemies with Weak Mind *Grants Mental Resilience to all allies Psychic Invasion: *Delirium debuffs on enemies has 100% chance to trigger Paraplegic: *Professor X is on a wheelchair thus unable to dodge most melee and range attacks Attacks: Lvl1: Mental Domination *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: None *Type: Psychic Ranged *Special Properties: Psychic Attack, Guaranteed Crit, Mental Domination *Effects on enemies: Weak Mind *'Mental Domination' - Applies Pain to targets with Weak Mind. Applies Mental Anguish to targets with Pain Lvl2: Mental Focus *Target: Self *Cooldown: 2 rounds *Type: Buff Debuff *Special Properties: Quick Action, Subtle, Tenacious *Effects on enemies: Lock-On *Effects on self: Mental Focus, Potential Unleashed *'Mental Focus(2 rounds)(Unremovable Buff) '- Psychic attacks of Professor X and his allies by-pass Mental Resilience and are Guaranteed Hits Lvl6: Cerebro: Defense *Special Properties: Multi-Action *'Attack1: Psychic Cleanse' **'Target: All allies **Cooldown: None **Type: Buff **Special Properties: Subtle **Effects on allies: Rising Up, Clear Delirium *'Attack2: Illusions' **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 rounds **Type: Buff Debuff **Special Properties: Quick Action **Effects on self: Telepathic Camouflage **Effects on enemies: Distracted **'Telepathic Camouflage(2 rounds)(Unremovable Buff) '- 50% chance to dodge single target attacks *'Attack3: Intel Gathering' **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 3 rounds **Type: Buff **Special Properties: Subtle **Effects on allies: Intel Gathering **'Intel Gathering(1 round)(Unremovable Buff) '- Grants 'Absorbed Intel '''at the end of the round **'Absorbed Intel(1 round)(Unremovable Buff) '''- Attacks received does not trigger class abilities *'Attack4: Summon X-men **'Target: Self **Cooldown: 4 rounds **Type: Calls any member of the X-men to defend **Special Properties: Subtle, Quick-Action Lvl9: Cerebro: Offense *Special Properties: Multi-Action *'Attack1: Mental Intrusion' **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: None **Type: Psychic Ranged **Special Properties: Psychic Attack **Effects on enemies: Disoriented *'Attack2: Mind Transfer' **'Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 2 rounds **Type: Debuff **Special Properties: Subtle **Effects on enemy: Possession *'Attack3: Mind Destruction' **'Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 3 rounds **Type: Psychic Ranged **Special Properties: Exploit Delirium, Mental Prowess, Brutal Strike **Effects on enemies: Drain Stamina, Fatal Blow *'Attack4: X-men! Attack' **'Target: Self **Cooldown: 4 rounds/4 rounds initial cooldown **Type: Calls any member of the X-men to attack **Special Properties: Summon Attack, Quick-Action Summoned X-men and their effects Lvl6: Cerebro: Defense(All buffs are unremovable and last for 2 rounds) *'Cyclops '- Grants Natural Leader 'on Professor X **Has a chance of giving Morale Boost to allies that take damage, increasing stats *'Storm '- Grants '''Protective Shroud '''to all allies **Concealment grants 50% chance to avoid single target attacks *'Phoenix '- Grants '''Phoenix Rebirth '''to all allies **Restores Health over time *'Beast '- Grants '''Bleak House '''to Professor Xavier **After any enemy attacks, has a chance to make allies' next attack a guaranteed critical hits *'Iceman '''- Grants '''Cryotherapy '''and '''Ice Wall to all allies **'Cryotherapy '- Soothing ice restores health **'Ice Wall '- Shield effect absorbs damage *'Angel '- Grants Guardian Angel '''to Professor X **The next time this character is KO'ed, they are restored to 25% health '''Lvl9: Cerebro: Offense *'Cyclop '''performs Mega Optic Blast *'Storm 'performs Tornado *'Phoenix 'performs Phoenix Fire *'Beast 'performs War and Peace *'Iceman 'performs Ice Capades *'Angel 'performs Aspersio *'Wolverine '''performs Berserker Rage Category:Blog posts